


Cherry Cola

by Posiesuperior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiesuperior/pseuds/Posiesuperior
Summary: We had skipped school to sit on the hood of your car and drink cherry cola. We were listening to music, the same songs we danced to at the parties thrown when are parents weren't home. We talked about getting older, about collage and all the dreams we had, if we'd eat more pizza and live in a world that made us feel less alone. You went quiet for a while, as you looked out at the view. And you said, "I hope in five years, I still know you." Now its five years later, and I haven't seen you in months. How I miss thay cherry cola, and all the dreams we had. - Courtney Peppernell





	Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it. This may or may not break your heart at the end.

“Hey” I know that voice anywhere I turn around in my seat and smile when I see her, the short raven haired girl of my dreams but she doesn’t know it. 

“How about we blow this popsicle stand and go on a little adventure. I’ll drive” she says twirling the car keys around her finger with a half smirk plastered on her face

“Sure” she looks at me bewildered 

“What's that look for,” I ask her

“Nothing I just thought it would take a little more convincing to get goodie two shoes, Josie Saltzman, to skip school”

“Rude,” I say back half sarcastically

“I can skip if I want to skip I’m smart enough to catch up unlike you” I snarl back

“Now that is rude” she gasps back at me

“you are talking to the girl who tutored you in math for the whole eighth grade” she adds.

“Yeah yeah whatever you're smart sometimes, let’s go we don’t have all day,” I say as I grab her hand to pull her to the parking lot.

I don’t know where we going but knowing Penelope she probably doesn’t either I can hear her saying some cheesy thing along the lines of ‘it’s not about the destination it’s about the journey there’ so I don’t ask. I just lay my head against the window and watch her drive as she bops her head to the music. 

I grab her phone to switch the song. I’ve hung around Penelope a couple of times but I’ve never had the chance to listen to her playlists and I’ve got to say she has taste Conan Gray, The 1975, The Neighbourhood, I keep scrolling when I spot what I least expected to see 

“Taylor Swift?” I ask with a giggle in my voice 

“Hey that is for my eyes only” she grabs her phone and puts it down in the cup holder

“Everyone has there guilty pleasures Josie mine just happen to be a singer who knows just how to pull at my heartstrings,” she says as she is trying to defend her reputation even though I know she is a total softie.

“Hey I don’t judge you know she’s my favourite”

I lean my head back on the window and take in her beautiful green eyes, olive skin, glossed lips I know I’m staring I think even she knows I’m staring but I don’t care I think I could look at forever and I would but she stops a little too abruptly at a stop sign and my head smacks against the window. 

“Ow ow ow,” I say in pain as I hold my hands to my head.

“Oh my God” she laughs, she is laughing I can’t believe it but it makes me laugh. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to but here we are.” she gestures her hand to our final destination.

We end up in the parking lot of an old bowling alley with windows boarded up and weeds growing from the cracks in the pavement.

We are sitting on the hood of her car the windows are open so we can hear the music.

The genre has changed from what Penelope likes to the playlist she plays when she hosts parties in the woods much more top forty radio The Chainsmokers, Zedd, Kygo, Drake. 

We watch the sunset it’s silent but not awkward it never awkward with Penelope.

“Want something to drink,” she asks.

“Where are you gonna get me a drink we are literally in the middle of nowhere,” I say back.

“I have cherry cola in the trunk I never go on adventure unprepared” she hops off the hood and opens the trunk I turn back to see her head poke out the side with a bottle in her hand.

“I only have one wanna split it,” she asks. 

“I would be honoured” I smile back at her.

“So” she opens the bottle while sitting closer then she was before she takes a sip and I’m will a hundred percent admit I’m staring at her lips as they wrap around the bottle wanting to feel them against mine.

“So what,” I ask back as I take a sip.

“We’re getting old,” she tells me.

“Whoa whoa whoa don’t say that we are fifteen we are young saying that only makes old age creep up faster.”

“But it’s true in three years we graduate and we’re off to college living an independent adult life it's going to hit you in the face if you don’t realize.”

“Okay, but three years is still a while we have time” I respond.

“We’ve known each other for three years so from the time I met you to now is how fast time will go by before we graduate” she proves her point with that.

“Woah” I’m surprised because I never thought of that. 

“You’re right,” I say.

“Back to the college part though where do you want to be in three years,” she asks I love when she asks me questions like she really wants to know me it makes me feel special.

“The University of Iowa,” I say proudly, Penelope’s reaction is priceless she’s looking at me like she can’t believe what she just said. 

“Really Iowa why? I always thought Josie Saltzman would want to go to a big city and break free New York, Los Angeles, even D.C.” 

“Well I do but Iowa has one of the best creative writing programs, so I go to the best schools in the smallest towns so then I get to work in a big city.” 

“Makes sense I can see it Josette Saltzman New York Times Bestseller in what romance?” She asks.

“Duh, what other genre” I say back sarcastically. 

“See I know you” she looks me in the eyes when she says it and all of a sudden I’m lost in her eyes and she’s lost in mine we’re having a moment we’ve been having them a lot lately it makes want to reach out pull her in and kiss her.

“What about you where will Penelope Park be in three years?”

“Hopefully if her parents cave into her dreams I’ll be at the School of the Art Institute in Chicago if not probably some boring school for math or biology.”

She sounds disappointed about not pursuing art but I’ve seen her drawings and her photographs and it’s definitely her niche I would hate to see give up on her dreams for her parents.

“You should go regardless of your parents you're really talented” I’m trying to convince her it’s not gonna work right away but I have three tears to get in through her thick skull.

“Yeah then I have to pay myself and I’ll be broke and living off of ramen and frozen pizza till I’m thirty” I can’t take how disappointed she sounds with either situation so even though it’s definitely not my strong suit I try to make her laugh.

“And what do you have against frozen pizza what did pizza do to you” I internally smack myself for that why did I say that.

“Nothing but it has to be good pizza” I can see the tiniest little smirk pulling at her lips.

“Cheese,” I say

“Duh but there needs to be more if I’m gonna live of it for ten years I’ll get bored of just plain cheese” and there it is the smile I was hoping to see from this I mentally high five myself and smiles back.

“Pepperoni?” I ask

“Now we're getting somewhere, green peppers too.” 

“Yes and tomatoes” 

“And mushrooms”

“Eww no, pineapple,” I say

“Okay I was enjoying this conversation until you said that, pineapple does not belong on pizza” she argues jokingly 

“Yes it does sweet and salty,” I say defending my argument.

“Just when I thought we could split a pizza without arguing” I can’t tell if she’s actually disappointed or just being sarcastic sometimes I can’t tell with Penelope.

“If we do we’ll go half mushrooms half pineapple” I extend my hand to make a deal with her.

“Of course” she brings her hand out and we shake on it.

“You know you make me feel less alone Penelope” I look her in the eyes so she knows just how much I mean it. 

“You make feel visible like I’m not just Lizzie’s twin like I’m my own person capable of doing more than just live in the shadow of my sister.”

“You should feel that everyday you deserve that Josie I know you don’t see it but I see it every day you special Josie Saltzman.”

“And you’re special to me Penelope Park” she blushes and looks to her feet while I lean in and whisper

“Can I kiss you.”

“Always” she says as she leans in the rest of the way and our lips connect my hands go to her waist to pull her closer while hers are on the back of my neck and a shiver runs down my spine as her lips move against mine and I think I could never get bored of kissing her we pull apart and we’re both blushing I look to my feet while she admires the view there is silence around us. 

“I hope in five years I still know you” she pauses

“Because I really like you, like really really like you and I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life.”

She fiddling with her hands and blushing it nice to see this side of her sometimes I’m so used to seeing the Penelope who pretends she’s this tough, badass she isn’t because I know Penelope and she is a total softie. 

“Same,” I say 

\--------

Flash forward and I get to say Penelope Park is my girlfriend we hold hands in our classes, steal kisses in the hall, play footsies at lunch to get on Lizzie’s nerves, she cheers me on at my flag football games with a poster in her hand no matter how much I blow each game and I couldn’t be happier with where I am.

My favourite times though are are long weekends off where we spend Friday afternoons lying on the couch having conversations about our day which lead to our pass time. 

I’ll be on one side of the couch with my gold-rimmed glasses she calls Harry Potter glasses either reading a romance novel or trying to write my own. 

She’s on the other side either drawing or sketching designs for landscapes while listening to music or she’ll be watching her favourite Star Wars movie on Netflix, the one with the people in the sky.

Which always roll into intimate quiet Saturday nights where the lights are dim and there’s only the two of us. 

Passionate as we send shivers down each others spine while we’re stripped bare rolling around in bedsheets. 

She hovers over me looking breathtaking and as dominant as the sun. As I lie under her open to being touched. 

The silence around us turns to hitched breaths and cries that can be heard from far and wide. Eye contact is made. At that moment only one thing is on our minds that everything we need is between our thighs.

Which turn to early Sunday mornings we can hear the birds chirping and rays of sunshine spill through the window. 

Our legs are tangled hands entwined and she kisses me on the forehead and tells me how gorgeous I look in the morning.

She goes to the kitchen to make us pancakes and I walk in with her shirt on the sounds of my feet against the hardwood are heard and I sit on the island and watch her cook while she sings along the sounds of The 1975.

But dating her isn’t all sunshine and rainbows our relationship turns to rushed text messages and leaving her on the read, it’s cancelling on her because Lizzie needs me, and putting in ten when Penelope puts in ninety, it was me being too selfless to Lizzie’s needs and her being too selfish over me.

One year later all it takes is one of Penelope’s practical jokes to spy on people to find out something she never wanted to hear and in the blink of an eye, Penelope Park was a stranger with memories whos guts I hate.

Hating Penelope is useless though because she always seems to pull me back with one kiss, or one signature smirk it makes me hope that this break is temporary and I’ll get to call her mine again. 

Yet here I am standing in front of her as she breaks my heart for the second time she pulls me in with tears running down both our faces. 

“I love you Jojo” I freeze at that. 

“I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart.” I laugh a bit because as much as she broke my heart she was the softest, most selfless, and kindest person to me and I love her too but I’m in too much shock to say it. 

I wish I did, I wish she knew everything I wanted her to tell her. All I can do is watch her walk away, out of my life and into Belgium 12 hours, 4 000 miles, and 6 time zones away from me.

Four years later I find myself sitting in my dorm room in Iowa in one of my many thought induced comas of Penelope Park I think back to the first day we skipped to drink cherry cola on the hood of her car and talked about our dreams.

My mind wanders back to those nine simple words she said that gave me hope, that made 15-year-old me’s heart melt “I hope in five years I still know you” now it’s five years later and I haven’t seen her in months forty-eight to be exact and I can’t help but miss the cherry cola and all the dreams we had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed feedback is always appreciated. Also leave a comment or kudos


End file.
